1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved shovel that predetermines the depth that the shovel blade will clear away the soil to achieve a uniform grade for a road bed or other surface which is adjacent to a previously located structure such as a curb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When roads are constructed, a curb and gutter are first formed. Then the road bed is graded prior to laying the road surface or asphalt concrete. In order to bring the subgrade or aggregate base of the road bed adjacent to the curb to the specified elevation, a laborer is required to dig away aggregate or other debris from the area adjacent to the gutter which is integral with the curb. This is done because the grader or other mechanical equipment required to complete the grade cannot move close enough to the gutter to remove the debris without damaging the curb and gutter previously constructed. The laborer is required to continually bend down and with a measuring instrument locate the depth of the soil or debris to be removed by inserting the measuring instrument into the soil. After this is done, the laborer stands erect and removes the aggregate, repeating this procedure along the entire length of the previously formed curb and gutter. This procedure is time consuming, back breaking and inaccurate. The time consuming and back breaking nature of the current manner of doing work occurs because of the repetitious bending and straightening required by the laborer. The inaccuracy occurs as each penetration of the measuring instrument differs. This inaccuracy is compounded if the intervals that the measuring instrument is used is infrequent.
A study of the prior art did not disclose any invention or patent that eliminates the time consuming, back breaking and inaccurate work that my invention does.